Konaha High
by YourWorstNightmareIsME
Summary: Ino has a new friend named Calli,which she eats with and plays with,even though she said she would eat with Hinata and Sakura. And when she starts whispering to Calli and looking evily at Sakura,Sakura begins to wonder.Sakura's POV at start. First Fanfic.
1. Konaha High

"Now pack your things and get ready to go to lunch." Mrs. Mallos instructed, turning to erase the chalk-board. Our class-room is the only room in the school that has a chalk-board instead of a white board.

"I am so glad this class is over!" Ino threw herself onto my desk as soon as the bell rang.

"Really? Mrs. Mallos is my second favorite teacher." I stood and pulled Ino off of my desk.

"Well, anyway,let's go. Hinata!!" Ino called and the blue-haired girl turned.

"Y-Yes Ino-chan?"Hinata looked over at Ino and I who were approaching her quickly.

"Eat with us!" Ino ordered,grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Ino don't make her. If she wants to eat with someone else-----like maybe a certain boy-----"Hinata turned red instantly after I said that,"she can."

"I g-guess I will...No one else w-will..."Hinata agreed,starting to walk with Ino and I.

"Oh Hinata,you should ask Naruto. I bet you five bucks he'll sit with you." Ino sighed.

"N-No...I don't think I w-will..."Hinata shook her head.

"That's okay Hinata. We'll always sit with you." I smiled and walked out the door.

"Always? I don't know about that. There's this girl I met yesterday and she's my friend. Popular,pretty,nice...Exactly like me. I might sit with her in a few days. Her name's Calli." Ino explained.

"W-Well...That's okay, I-Ino.."Hinata looked down.

"Don't worry!! I'll sit with you sometimes..Like today!!" Ino said and opened the cafeteria doors. We had finally made it there.

"Ino-chan!! Sit with me!!" As soon as we walked in the door, a blonde girl burst out of the crowd and ran quickly up to us. Her hair was in pig-tails and she was wearing dark blue eye-shadow around her dark blue eyes and her lips were a red that was brighter than blood. Pinkish blush was all over her cheeks. She was wearing a pink tank-top and a blue-jean skirt,and the rubber-bands in her hair were red. I was guessing this was Calli.

"Well.." Ino looked at Hinata who was still looking down,and then she looked up at me watching Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well?" The girl repeated,gesturing toward a table full of girls chatting.

"Sure, Calli." Ino finally said the girl's name. She ran after Calli toward the table where a tray of food was already waiting.

"Hinata? You okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata looked up and nodded slowly." I......I think I'll g-go sit with T-Tenten-chan.."

"Oh,okay. I'll sit with someone else." I smiled and walked into the line,way up next to Neji.

"Hey Sakura." Neji smiled a little when he saw me,then looked back at Sasuke who was talking.

"Hi Neji. Mind if I stay here with you? Hinata's sitting with Tenten today because Ino's sitting with Calli so I wanna sit with you and Sasuke and all the others." I explained,already knowing the answer. Neji was my friend and I always sat with him when I didn't sit with anyone else. He understood my problems.

"Sure Sakura." Neji stepped back and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Anyway Sasuke, when are you gonna go to get those tickets?"Neji turned back to Sasuke.

"Oh,I don't know. When I find the time." Sasuke replied.

"Okay." Neji said and grabbed a tray for me,then grabbed himself one.

At the table, I was the only girl. The others included: Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Shikamaru.

"So Sakura,what ya gonna do at recess?" Naruto asked. He was sitting next to me on my right side,and Neji was on my left side. Sasuke was in front of me,and Shikamaru sat beside Sasuke.

"Oh,I don't know.." I answered.

"You should play basket-ball with all of us."Neji suggested.

"Or you could watch us."Shikamaru said.

"Maybe be a cheer-leader."Naruto grinned.

"That's always been Ino's thing." I frowned.

"Let her do what she wants."Sasuke disagreed with every thought.

"So I can do whatever I want?" I smirked.

"Yeah."Sasuke nodded.

"Okay then."I smirked bigger and Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"Sakura no don't-"He started,but I had already leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Awww!!"Naruto smiled.

"Disgusting!"Sasuke glared at me.

"How troublesome."Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes.

"Odd."Neji commented.

"Yeah yeah get mad so what. I'll be with Ino and Hinata tomorrow anyway." I shrugged it off and returned to eating.

"Sakura,you are soooooo unpredictable."Sasuke frowned and stood."I'm going to recess."

"Bye Sasuke."I waved and stood also."See ya,guys. And if it makes you happy,I'll play."

"Yes!"Naruto jumped into the air and all eyes were on him. He had knocked his tray over."Well I guess I'm done eating!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Naruto threw his tray away after I did.

"I'll be out in a second."Shikamaru stated,then began eating his chips.

"Me too."Neji said.

"See ya."I called and ran outside with Naruto.

"Hey look,why are Ino and Calli over there sitting so close to each other on that bench?"Naruto said after spotting Ino on the other side of the school grounds.

"I don't know."I say,averting my eyes over to Ino and Calli. Sure enough,they were sitting close to each other and leaning in toward the middle of the bench.

"They look weird like that."Naruto said.

"Yeah. It looks.....wrong."I added.

"Well,let's go play. Sasuke's already choosing team-mates."Naruto pointed over at the basket-ball court. I was still watching Ino nervously. 'Looks like they're whispering.'I thought,confused. Then Ino sat straight up and looked around quickly. Finally her eyes fell on me and they looked evil. Calli was giggling a little,then leaned in toward Ino again to whisper some more.

"Hmm..."I mumbled.

"Sakura? Sakura?! SAKURA-CHAN!!"Naruto shouted and I fell over. Before I could hit the ground,Shikamaru was behind me and pushing me back onto my feet.

"You and your darn clumsiness. Why am I always the one who catches you?"Shikamaru complained.

"Cause you do."I stated,then shook his hand."Thanks."

"Yeah yeah. Now get over there,teams are getting chosen."Shikamaru glanced at the court.

"Yeah I know. Naruto had told me."I followed Shikamaru over to the court.

"What was the matter back there?"Naruto whispered.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."I answered.

"Well,okay then."Naruto frowned but kept walking.

* * *


	2. Konaha High Chapter 2:BasketBall

"Let's see....I want Shikamaru on my team."Sasuke stated.

"Oh I guess. Nothing else to do."Shikamaru dragged himself over to Sasuke's side.

"And I want Chrisy."The other team leader,who's name was Josh,pointed at a black haired girl who was trotting happily over.

"Aww is that your girlfriend?" Naruto teased.

"No. Is that lady next to you yours?"Josh shot back.

"Well...Um...She-"Naruto started.

"Yes. I am a girl,and I am his friend." I smiled politely and looked back to Sasuke.

"I would like Neji." Sasuke announced,smirking at Josh. Oh,how I hated when he did that. Sasukeand Josh were always fighting and wanting to see who was the better ninja. Poor old Josh always lost the stupid quarrels and it ended up Sasuke always got first pick when choosing teams. And Neji was the best player in the school. Of course, Sasuke always chose Shikamaru first, and then always let Josh have the choice between Neji and Chrisy, and due to Josh's crush on Chrisy, it always ended the same: Josh chose Chrisy, Sasuke chose Neji. Each time they were choosing,Sasuke always gave Josh the chance to have Neji on his team, and Sasuke always waited for the day he would choose Neji. But it never happened,and Sasuke stopped caring. Instead, he rubbed it in Josh's face.

"YOU!!" Josh screamed and held up a fist. He started to approach Sasuke,but Chrisy held him back.

"Calm down Joshy." Chrisy patted his back. News had gone around the school that Josh liked Chrisy,and eventually Chrisy herself found out. And somehow,in between her thinking it was cute he liked her and her thinking he was just cute,Josh got a crappy nick-name.

"Well I want Sakura."Josh frowned.

"Fine."I glared and sludged beside Chrisy,because there was no way in the world I was standing by Josh. Because apparently, he had a thing for me too.

"Naruto."Sasuke pointed beside himself, and Naruto obediently followed his directions.

"Thomas."Josh said.

"Mia."Sasuke started staring at Josh.

"Calvin."Josh stared back.

"Let's start."Neji told us.

* * *

The game started almost instantly after Neji had said to start. The first few minutes of the game flew by,with me making a few shots and Josh doing almost all the rest. Sasuke's team had 6 points,mine 9. Finally I gave up and decided Naruto and the others needed help.

"Here, Naruto!" I grinned big and threw the ball at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! Naruto's not on our team!" Chrisy frowned as she ran over to me.

"I know that."I stuck out my tongue and grabbed the ball after it came out of the net.

"Neji! Take it!" I tossed the basket-ball over to Neji,who was waving his hands to signal he wanted the ball.

The game went on and I tossed it to Sasuke 4 times,Naruto 2 times,Neji 5 times,Shikamaru 1 time,and Mia 1 time.

"Okay fine Calvin,catch!"I finally gave it to Calvin,the tallest guy on our team. He won a point and I cheered.

And then I saw something that distracted me.

It was so distracting I couldn't move.

"MOVE SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT!!" Naruto yelled,but I couldn't.

Trust me,I would have,but that thing was too weird.

Then came the hit.

The next thing I knew,I was on the ground screaming.

* * *

"Sakura!! You're awake!!" Naruto exclaimed. I was in the Nurse's Office,lying on the bed. Naruto was sitting beside me in a white chair, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah."I sat up and frowned."Who won?"

"Have you gone crazy? That doesn't matter! What made you distracted? Oh,and my team won."Naruto looked surprised.

I did a little dance for Naruto's team,then said,"Well,I saw...It's...Hard to describe."

"Well,what happened?"Naruto asked.

Just then Ino walked in.

"Hey Ino-chan!!"Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto. Sakura,what happened?"Ino sat on the edge of the bed.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!! You..and and...and Calli...and...you just...you..and you...you evil eyes and and...your whisper and...and then...Calli....IDIOT!"I shouted.

"Woah! Who's an idiot? What did I do?"Ino raised her eyebrows. Oh how I wanted to slap her so bad.

"I...I'm an idiot! I should have known!! And you should too!! Why did you do that?"I inquired,jumping out of bed.

"Do what,Sakura? Do what??"Ino stood too and stared at me.

"Oh you know what!! Answer me!!" I hollered.

"I don't know how to answer!!" Ino stepped back a little.

"Oh you be quiet!! You're a...I knew you would do that!! You do that to everyone!!! Why did I trust you??" I stormed out of the room.

"Sakura wait! You're all-"Naruto called,but I was already outside of the room. The secretary giggled a little then turned back to her work.

"WHY DO I HAVE BLOOD ON MY HEAD?"I screamed.

"You fell on concrete. It's gonna bleed. Mrs. Nellor said to stay in bed."Naruto explained.

"Oh that nurse always makes me lay down."I grumbled, walking back inside to lay down.

"So Sakura,I have to go. Sorry for whatever I did." Ino looked at me,then walked out.

"Sakura-chan,I've got to go too. See you later."Naruto waved and walked away while I just stared at the plain white ceiling,dreading what was coming.

* * *


	3. Konaha High Chapter 3: Off to the Zoo

"So Sakura, dear, what happened?" Mrs. Nellor asked, full of concern. For what I don't know, because Mrs. Nellor always felt sorry for you if your friend had been gone to a dentist appointment. And today, my sister had been gone at one.

"Oh nothing you could relate to... Just go help Bobby. His body's all scraped up." I looked across the room at poor Bobby.

"Mr. Nellor will take care of him. What happened?" Mrs. Nellor repeated her question.

"All I have to say is...Put Calli in the Principal's Office. She'll know what her and Ino did." I frowned and returned my gaze to the ceiling.

"Well okay dear." Mrs. Nellor stood and went for bandages and ice and all of that nurse stuff. Bobby was staring at my bloody head.

"Sorry." He said and started screaming as Mr. Nellor put ice on his knees.

"Here. There now, I should be able to help you now." Mrs. Nellor smiled and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay."

* * *

The hallways had no one walking in them. My classrooms were empty. I walked with a pink hat on, so no one would laugh. Out the door I went, and there was everyone. Getting ready to go to the Konaha Zoo for our science class. And everyone in the building took science.

"Hey S-Sakura." Hinata waved at me. She was standing next to the bus, with Naruto (finally) beside her.

"Hi Hinata!" I ran over and smiled at the two. They looked like a couple.

"I asked Hinata-chan to sit with me and she said okay! Isn't that great?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah that's wonderful. Only problem: Three to a seat." I frowned.

"We didn't p-plan on riding a-alone. You want to r-ride with us?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Sure!" I exclaimed and Hinata's face lit up.

"Well okay let's get on this thing!" Naruto suggested and we all nodded, then ran up the steps and into the front seat.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten smiled as she sat in the seat across the row from us.

"Hi Sakura." Ino waved and sat next to Tenten. Now all they needed was-

"HI Sakura!!" Her.

"Hello."I stated and frowned out the window.

"Calli and I are truly sorry." Ino apologized.

"You know what you did?" I inquired, turning my head.

"Yes and we'll never do it again." Calli nodded.

"Fine." I said. "So are you guys friends now?" I asked Naruto and Hinata.

"We've been friends for a long time, we just didn't talk much." Naruto explained.

"Yes." Hinata smiled."We're partners to the Zoo also. You're with Neji."

"Hinata!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't stutter!" I grinned.

"I didn't...I didn't!! I DIDN'T STUTTER!!" Hinata jumped out of her seat but was thrown back into it because the bus started moving.

* * *

Note:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmm........cookies...........sry it's short.. I typed it in like 40 minutes and I need ideas... PLEASE give me some in reviews or in a message or something!! Motivation is wonderful! I would appreciate if you gave me advice comments ideas something!! I would thank you a million times!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
